Der finale Wetteinsatz
by braindance
Summary: Es geht um Draco, Blaise und Harry, eine Art Wettbewerb zwischen Draco und Blaise und einen unberechenbaren Harry. Draco und Blaise sind die typischen Aufreißer und Draco stellt sich alles malwieder viel zu einfach vor. Warning: Slash, Lemon schon ab dem


Draco kam verhältnismäßig glänzend gelaunt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er auf einen relativ miserabel dreinschauender Blaise traf und sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen ließ.

"Na? Sieht ja ganz danach aus, als hätte der Prinz hervorragende Laune!", knurrte Blaise mürrisch.

"Na? Sieht ja ganz danach aus, als hätte die Küchenhilfe absolut beschissene Laune!", äffte ihn Draco nach. "Übrigens, das mit dem Sarkasmus, lass mal meine Sache sein! Steht dir nicht. Also! Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? Oder sollte ich lieber fragen: hattest du heute schlechten Sex?", neckte er ihn gedehnt.

Blaise zog einen Flunsch.  
"Das ist ja das Problem, ich hatte heute keinen Sex. Und bevor du mich nervst", -bei diesen Worten plusterte Draco sich entrüstet auf-, " Jaja, spar dir dein ,Malfoys nerven nicht', ich erzähl ja schon.  
Also. Vorhin, als ich, gut gelaunt wie immer, nichts ahnend, und die Unschuld in Person", -Draco räusperte sich-, "auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungszimmer war, kam ich an einem Schwall Potterverehrerinnen und -Verehrer vorbei, die allesamt kicherten, und von ihrem Idol schwärmten. Vielleicht haben sie mich nicht bemerkt, vielleicht war ich ihnen egal, was ich an sich schon schlimm genug finde, jedenfalls erzählte eine, Tina heißt sie ... glaub ich...", Draco konnte sich vorstellen, woher Blaise sie kannte und schmunzelte. "Ja sie erzählte, wie sie mit Potter gefickt hatte, wie er sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführte, wie er mit seinem heißen Stahl in sie stieß, wie er sie durch Himmel und Hölle trieb, wie er sie zum Schreien brachte..."  
"Und wie ich dich kenne, bist du natürlich gleich wieder fickerig geworden und hast nach ihm gesucht, stimmt's?"

Blaise lief ein bisschen rot an und lächelte verlegen.  
"Ähm... Ja. Richtig. Hab mich halt gefragt, warum ich eigentlich noch nie was mit ihm hatte und... naja, ich bin abgeblitzt."

"Was? Du bist abgeblitzt? Pah das geht doch gar nicht. Soviel ich weiß, fickt der doch auch alles, was nicht bei dreieinhalb auf dem Baum ist, oder?"

Blaise räusperte sich und warf einen vielsagenden Seitenblick auf Draco.

"Was?", regte Draco sich gleich wieder auf.

"Nichts." Blaise versuchte noch etwas zu retten.

"Draco... Ich schlage dir eine Wette vor."

"Ich wette nicht, das weißt du, Zabini!"

"Lass mich doch erstmal ausreden! Also: Wetten, dass du es nicht schaffst, Potter innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen flachzulegen?"

"Pah! Ich vögle den innerhalb von drei Tagen! Und zwar pausenlos!"

"Ach!", Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch, "Also abgemacht. Ich geb dir ne Woche. Was ist der Wetteinsatz?"  
"Wenn ich gewinne, musst du mit Neville Longbottom aus Gryffindor pennen und das Ganze aufzeichnen! Und ich darf bestimmen, was mit dem Band gemacht wird."

Blaise schaute ihn geschockt an. Man sah, wie die Rädchen hinter seiner Stirn auf Turen kamen.

"Ach ja? Wenn ich gewinne, darfst du ganze vier Wochen mit niemandem schlafen. Außer mit mir. Oh wie du mich anflehen wirst." Blaise freute sich über seinen genialen Einfall.

Draco schnaubte. Aber er war einverstanden. Sie schlugen sich darauf in die Hände.

"Und keine fiesen Tricks!"

Blaise zuckte die Schultern und grinste. "Slytherin halt."

Damit gab sich Draco jedoch nur so halb zufrieden.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, kitzelten ihn ein paar Sonnenstrahlen an der Nase. Noch im Dämmerschlaf drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, damit ihn das Licht, das aus dem offenen Fenster schien, nicht blendete. Die Vögel zwitscherten laut und vergnügt.  
Im Inneren verfluchte sich der noch ein wenig benommene Draco dafür, dass er am Vorabend nicht die schweren dunkelgrünen Vorhänge vorgezogen hatte. Doch er wunderte sich, wer das Fenster geöffnet hatte. Er bestimmt nicht. Er bewohnte schließlich nicht umsonst ein Einzelzimmer. Aber darüber machte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken und beschloss, wieder einzuschlafen. Als er sich wieder umdrehen wollte, spürte er eine leichte Bewegung an seinem Ohr. Nun kitzelte es ein leichter Atemzug.

"Guten Morgen, Tiger! Es ist Zeit!"

Ein seliges Lächeln schlich sich über seine Züge, als er der süßen Stimme lauschte.

"Wie süß du aussiehst, wenn du schläfst."

Das Wispern hatte etwas Anzügliches an sich. Doch Draco war noch viel zu müde, um sich zu überlegen, von wem die Stimme kommen könnte.

"Ich schätze ein jeder wünscht sich einen persönlichen Wecker, der einem morgens Komplimente macht und das Aufwachen versüßt, meinst du nicht?"

Draco kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen, genoss einfach die leichten Bewegungen an seinem Ohr. Nun spürte er etwas über die Ohrmuschel streichen. Er bemerkte die Oberlippenhärchen.

"Na gefällt dir das, Tiger?"

Draco lächelte wieder. "Mh..."

Federleichte Küsse auf der Haut. Eine Zunge, die über die Ohrkrempe strich.

"Magst du das?"

"Mh..."

Ein leichtes Stöhnen.

Sein Ohr wurde weiter liebkost. Ein Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Oberkörper breit.

"Bock auf die schönste Nebensache der Welt?"

Nun war Draco fast hellwach. Mental schlug er sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Die Stimme hatte er nun, auch ohne die Augen aufzuschlagen, zweifelsfrei identifiziert. Er kannte das schon. So wurde er nämlich nur jedes Mal geweckt, wenn Blaise am Vortag entweder höchst unbefriedigenden - oder gar keinen Sex gehabt hat. Was ja, wenn Draco sich wieder an das Gespräch am Vortag zurückerinnerte, auch der Fall war. Und Blaise wusste immer genau, zu wem er kommen musste, wenn er es mal wieder nötig hatte. Eigentlich schwor sich Draco jedes Mal, nachdem er mit Blaise geschlafen hatte, es nie wieder zu tun. Nicht, weil es ihm nicht gefiel, ganz im Gegenteil. Blaise war nicht umsonst Hogwarts Vize-Sexgott. Nein, er wollte sich einfach nur nicht abhängig machen lassen.

Und Draco hatte Bock auf Sex. Sehr sogar. Eigentlich so wie immer. Und Blaise wusste das ganz genau, nutzte das in seiner Notgeilheit natürlich schamlos aus. Es passierte immer wieder. Denn im Endeffekt konnte keiner dem jeweils anderen besonders lange widerstehen. Was ihm die hungrige Zunge, die inzwischen schon an seinem Schlüsselbein angelangt war, auch bewies.

"Du kennst die Antwort! Und notgeil wie du bist, wirst du mich in der nächsten Stunde bestimmt nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen."

"Wer ist hier notgeil?", fragte Blaise mit Hundeaugen und verruchtem Grinsen, ein Blick, wie nur Zabini ihn zustande brachte, und strich Draco hart über die inzwischen schon beträchtliche Beule die in seinem Mittelbereich emporragte und wie zur Bestätigung seine Worte entfleuchte Draco ein hartes, kehliges Stöhnen, was für Blaise wie Musik in seinen Ohren klang. Inzwischen war der Dunkelhaarige jedoch schon wieder dabei, Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Mit einem Seitenblick registrierte Draco, dass sein bester Freund und treuer Bettgefährte bereits nackt in Dracos Bett lag.

"Alte, notgeile Sau!", dachte Draco sich und feixte innerlich.

Blaise küsste und leckte sich nebenbei immer tiefer, umkreiste in diesem Moment bereits den Bauchnabel des Blonden. Als eine von Blaises Händen wie zufällig seine Erektion berührte, musste Draco wieder tief aufstöhnen, fühlte immer mehr, wie das Blut in seinem Inneren zirkulierte. Er fragte sich, wie Blaise es immer wieder schaffte, ihn so aufzugeilen, dass er nur noch, willig wie eine paarungsbereite Hundedame, darauf wartete, erlöst zu werden. Und bei Blaise erreichte er immer wieder den ultimativen Orgasmus. Trotz vieler Dinge, die ihn an seinem dunkelhaarigen Freund meist nur ankotzten, musste er ihm eines lassen: Er hatte den geilsten Sex seines Lebens mit ihm!  
Wieder stöhnte er laut auf, als Zabini mit seiner Zunge schon an seinem Hosenbund angekommen war.

"Oh, sieht ja ganz danach aus, als wäre ein gewisser Tiefkühlprinz heute besonders leidenschaftlich. Passion pur! Willst du mehr davon, Draco?", den letzten Satz spie er so kalt, dass sich auf Dracos Haut eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete und griff diesem direkt zwischen seine Schenkel. Ein lauter Lustschrei entwich Dracos Kehle, er bäumte sich einmal kräftig auf, während sein Blut begann, zu kochen. Ein leichter Schweißfilm überzog schon seine Haut.

"Oh ich liebe es, dich zu quälen. Wenn ich sehe, wie du dich unter mir windest, mich anflehen willst, weiterzumachen. Oh ja, ich seh es in deinen Augen, Tiger. Beim Sex ist der einzige Moment, an dem du dich ganz und gar freigibst. Ich kann aus dir lesen, wie aus einem offenen Buch. und du kannst nichts dagegen tun."

Blaise wusste genau, wie es Draco anturnte, wenn er diesen kalten Ton in seiner Stimme mitklingen ließ. Eigentlich konnte er noch nicht einmal einer Fliege was zuleide tun, doch beim Sex wurde er zum Tier. Und er wusste, dass Draco seine Leidenschaft liebte. Es ist eben doch was an dem Gerede von der Passion und dem Temperament der Dunkelhäutigen dran. Blaise grinste. Wie zufällig landete eine seiner talentierten Hände wieder auf der Erektion des Anderen. Als dieser wieder tief stöhnte, zog er deine Finger schnell wieder weg.

"Aahhh... MACH WEITER, DU ARSCH!"

Blaise verstand und widmete sich nun dem Hodenbund seines Freundes. Er leckte genau oberhalb der Linie, was Draco zu einem bösen Knurren veranlasste.

"Oh Tiger mach das bitte nochmal! Du bist so unwiderstehlich!"

Er rutschte nun wieder zu Draco auf Augenhöhe auf und drückte ihm einen langen, harten und leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Beide stöhnten in diesen Kuss. Draco sah jetzt die Gelegenheit, die ganze Sache zu seinem eigenen Vorteil wenden zu können. Immer noch im Kuss gefangen stöhnte Blaise tief auf. Diesen Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Draco und griff unter der Bettdecke nach dem erigierten Glied seines Liebhabers. Er begann langsam, sehr langsam, seine Hand zu bewegen.

Er schaute seinem Freund fest in die fast schwarzen Augen.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir befehlen kannst, mein Freund! Und erzähle mir nichts von Leidenschaft. Jetzt bin ich dran!"

Er bewegte seine Hand immer schneller, strich immer wieder mit dem Daumen über die Eichel, während Blaise immer lauter und unregelmäßiger atmete und gerade noch ein "Jaah!" zwischen seinem Stöhnen hervorbrachte.

Dann verschwand die Hand.

Und der blonde Haarschopf auch. Unter der Bettdecke.

Blaise entspannte sich seufzend, während Draco kurz von ihm abließ. Dann verkrampften sich seine Muskeln wieder und ein lauter Schrei entwich seiner Mundhöhle, als Draco ohne Vorwarnung seinen steifen Penis in den Mund nahm und mit der Zunge seine Eichel umkreiste. Ein weiterer kurzer, aber intensiver Schrei ertönte von dem Dunkelhaarigen, der sich nun schon in die Kissen krallte, um etwas Halt zu bekommen.

Nun nahm Draco sein Glied vollkommen in dem Mund auf und saugte und schluckte. Leckte die ersten Lusttropfen seines Freundes ab, die sich schon auf der Spitze seines Gliedes gebildet hatten.

Dann kam er wieder unter der Bettdecke hervor und legte sich jetzt genau auf den Oberkörper und zwischen die Beide seines Freundes. Während er sich an Blaise rieb, was wieder starkes Keuchen beider Seiten auslöste, Blaise sich haltsuchend an den Bettpfosten klammerte, brachte Draco unter Keuchen hervor:  
"Heute Abend habe ich mal ... ah ... habe ich mal was an-deres mit ... dir vor. Habe ich vorgestern mit ... mit ... Promenaden-Josh ausprobiert. Üb-... Übrigens sind deine ... Hände schon genau da, wo sie auch- aahh ... wo sie auch hingehören."  
Bevor sich Blaise fragen konnte, wer eigentlich "Promenaden-Josh" war, nahm der Blonde Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und kettete Blaise mit einem dünnen Seil, welches aus der Spitze schoss, an den Bettpfosten. Danach langte er nochmals auf den Nachttisch und nahm sich eine Tube aus dem Schubfach, woraus er sich gleich etwas von dem süßen Gleitmittelchen in die Hand drückte und Blaises steifen Penis damit einschmierte, Blaise zitterte schon vor unterdrückter Spannung.

"Was hast du vor, Tiger?", fragte Blaise. Doch eigentlich wusste er genau, was dieser jetzt tun wollte. Die Arglosigkeit war nur gespielt, denn er wusste, dass Draco drauf stand, wenn er die Zügel komplett in der Hand hielt. Der Dunkelhäutige gönnte ihm den Spaß. Das gehörte zu seiner Taktik.

Doch im Sinne einer Antwort, antwortete Draco gar nicht, hockte sich einfach über Blaise und ließ sich auf ihn sinken.

Der Blonde war nahe am explodieren, dem Schwarzhaarigen ging es jedoch ähnlich. Erst ein paar Male hatte er in der Reiterstellung Sex gehabt, doch mit Draco Malfoy KONNTE es einfach nur ein absolut geiles Abenteuer werden. Der Blonde stützte sich auf der heißen, dunklen Haut über der stählernen Brust des Anderen auf, bäumte sich auf und ließ sich wieder auf Blaises Schoß sinken. Das wiederholte er immer wieder, erhöhte sein Tempo, zuckte immer wieder, hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle.

"Ja reite mich, Tiger! Oh ich halte das nich mehr lange aus..."

Blaise unterstützte Dracos Bewegungen, indem er sein Becken immer und immer wieder in dem Rhythmus, den Draco ihm vorgab nach oben stieß.

Blaise war von den ganzen Empfindungen total überrumpelt. Es gab ihm immer wieder ein komplett neues Feeling mit Draco zu schlafen. Draco war einfach besser als jeder andere. Und er durfte mit stolz behaupten, dass er schon einen beträchtlichen Teil der Hogwarts-Betten durchhatte. Die Mädchen und auch nicht wenige der Jungen, flogen einfach auf ihn. Aber trotzdem war ihm klar, dass er da immer noch nicht mit Draco mithalten konnte. Draco hatte sowas verwegenes an sich. Etwas geheimnisvolles. Und wenn er jemanden an sich heranließ, dann nur zum ficken. Und darauf ließen sich erstaunlich viele der Hogwarts-Schüler auch ein. Das war der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Slytherin-Aufreißern. Blaise vermittelte seinen Bettgefährten meist noch ein gewisses Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit. Was aber wahrscheinlig auch daran lag, dass er morgens einfach nicht gerne allein aufwachte. Draco schmiss seine Affären meist nach dem Fick achtkantig raus. Ja, er hatte das Balzverhalten des jungen Blonden schon aufmerksam studiert, fiel ihm mit einem Grinsen auf.

Draco war eine Granate. Das war für ihn fakt.

Der Blonde ritt seinen Freund, bis er nahezu am Ende seiner Kraft war. Aber er war nicht umsonst Profi in Sachen zwischenmenschlichen "Ineinander".

Blaise war fast fertig, seine Handgelenke zogen inzwischen sicherlich schon rote Striemen, da er ja immer noch an den Bettpfosten gefesselt war.  
Er war inzwischen nahe der Besinnungslosigkeit.

Dracos Körper glühte, sein Blut kochte. Er sah nur noch Sterne, als tief in seinem Inneren immer wieder der Punkt getroffen wurde, der ihn fertig machte. Er kam mit einem langen, schrillen Schrei, als er sich auf Blaises Bauch ergoss, er aber trotzdem weitermachte, der Orgasmus andauerte. Auch Blaise hatte längst die Schwelle erreicht, beide schrieen, stöhnten, keuchten um die Wette.

Als sich beide von den Nachwirkungen dieser Hammer-Orgasmen erholt hatten, löste sich Draco von Blaise, legte sich neben ihn, säuberte sich und schlief ein. Sie taten es, wie sie es jedes Mal taten. Ohne noch ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Während Blaise sich selbst säuberte, fragte er sich jedoch gleich wieder, wie er Draco das nächste Mal wecken sollte. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Dieser Morgen hatte ihm nämlich ausgesprochen gut gefallen!


End file.
